When The Past Meets the Future
by TrunksLady
Summary: An evi being from the past has come to get rid of the rest of the saiyans. This story will have lemons
1. Default Chapter

When The Past Meets the Future  
  
By: bardocksbabygirl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I make any money from it. So please don't sue me.  
  
*this* is thinking  
  
~this~ is telepathy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She didn't remember much of her early years. All she remembers is what she dreams about. And she does not even know if they are about her life or just her imagination.  
  
~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~  
  
She is 3 years old her blonde hair is a reddish color from her blood, her blue eyes weren't as joyful as a child's should be. She is in a cell crying because her mother was just killed before her eyes for protecting her from the tyrant that has them as slaves. She hears some stirring from the corner in front of her so she scoots into one of the corners in hopes that he will leave her alone. But instead the man comes out of the corner picks her up and holds her close to his chest to let her know she is safe.  
  
The strange man starts singing a song to her, that she had only heard her mother sing to her before. But for some reason she felt safe with this man. She looked up at his face and could see his smirk his and in his eyes she could she he was said for he too had lost something important in his life.  
  
"You need not fear me brat, I will not harm you." asks the strange man from in between verses of the song.  
  
"I know, for some reason I feel safe with you." as she gives him a faint little smile.  
  
"How can you tell," He questions her "I could be lying to you."?  
  
"I can sense that you mean me no harm," said the little girl as tears began to fall down her little bruised cheeks "my mother always said I was special that I could tell if a person had evil or good in their heart."  
  
"What has happened to you brat." asks the strange man.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"My mother had just returned from a mission and I was running to meet her, when I ran into Queen Icesis, (I am just guessing what Freiza's and Cooler's sister name would be named if they had one) I looked up at her she had a small face with steel blues eyes and lips blood red. She wore a crown that looked sort a like ice. She was had a small body and had a deep red cape on. I looked into her eyes and I could see she was a cruel person who liked to see others in pain. "Shivered the little girl as she thought of the evil queen.  
  
"You will die someday just as your brothers did at the hands of the people you kill." whispered the little girl.  
  
"You would do good to keep your mouth shut or shall I shut it for you permantley" yelled the angry Queen Icesis. As she picked the little girl up by my hair and was going to hit me when my mother came down the hall and stopped her. But instead threw her into a wall. Where the little girl slumped to the floor in a little heap.  
  
You will not harm my child." growled the mother. As walked towards her child. Never taking her eyes off the queen.  
  
"And who is going to stop me, you. Don't make me laugh." laughed the Queen. And her guards also began to laugh.  
  
The mother flew toward and started punching and kicking at her. But she was never able to hit. Queen Icesis was just to fast. So for the mother trying to protect the girl, the girl was then beaten in front of her. Then Icesis sauntered over to the mother killed her. The girl ran to her ran to mother after Queen Icesis shot a beam through her chest and laid her head on her stomach and began to start crying. She took hands and ran them through her mother's long mane of black hair. She lifted my head and looked into her eyes, she was trying to be strong for her child, and she was trying her best not to cry. She coughed a few times and blood started dripping from her mouth.  
  
"Please don't cry you will have to be strong. Never give up. Always remember I love you. Always remember that when you get a mate and have bonded to him you will have more control of your powers. As you get older you also become more aware of why you are sacred." whispered the mother. She was having a hard time talking for all the blood that she was slowly choking on. She slowly closed her eyes, and breathed no more.  
  
"Put the brat in a cell. We will find out later what makes her mother want to protect her so. Why she told the child she was sacred". Screamed Icesis as she was retreating down the hall.  
  
"Yes your highness." stammered out the big ugly green guard picks up the little girl roughly and carries her through the ship and takes her to the cells in the ship and throws her into one.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"And that how I got here." as she nuzzled her head into his chest. His warmth felt good to her right now she was a little cold.  
  
"What s your name brat?" questioned the strange man as he looked upon the child in his lap.  
  
"My name is Celeste," said the little girl as she looks as him with such innocence "King Vegeta."( I know he is supposed to be dead but I thought I would bring him back to life for my story, I will explain how he and some others survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta later on in the story)  
  
" How did you know my name" as he looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"I just knew. You have a tail just like my mother did." and pointed to the tail that was tucked tightly around his waist.  
  
He looked down at his then at Celeste quizzically "Your mother had a tail like mine."  
  
"Yes, I have one too. But mother said I am to never show it to any one." she looks down at her bloody hands. "She said if the wrong people found out about my tail that they would hurt me."  
  
He lifted her small head and looked into her sad blue eyes "Your mother must have been a Saiyan. You can show me your tail, remember you can trust me."  
  
Celeste nods her head ok and unwraps a blonde tail from around her waist.  
  
King Vegeta gasped and he is eyes widen in amazement as the little tail wagged in front of him. *Your tail is blonde. It can't be. I thought she was only a legend, it is even older than the legend of the Super Saiyan* He regained his composure "Brat your mother was right to tell you to never let anyone see your tell. You are a saiyan just as I am. I am the King of the Saiyans. I will teach you all about our race and I will take care of you."  
  
"What is that around your neck?" questioned the little girl as she touched the metal ring around his neck.  
  
"It is a collar that dampens my Ki." as he watched her with amusement as she tried to figure how it worked.  
  
"What is Ki?" with confusement written all over her face as she quit fiddling with the collar.  
  
"Ki is energy that every living thing has. But will get into that later. Let's just get some rest right now" ordered the king as he situatauted himself and her to where they could sleep comfortably.  
  
"Does the collar hurt you?"  
  
"Yes, it makes me very weak. But it is nothing for you to worry about, so just sleep brat." as he watched her turn in his lap to get comfortable. She finally got positioned and her head was in the crook of his arm.  
  
"OK Geta." yawns Celeste as her eyelids get to heavy for her to keep open.  
  
She falls asleep almost immedialty. King Vegeta rubs her head, he looks at the small bundle in his arms, and she has long blonde hair that curls at the ends. As she sleeps her little mouth forms a pout. She begins to shiver then he notices the clothes she has on have almost been beaten off her and there is barely anything left covering her. So he hugs her closer to his chest to keep her warm.  
  
"I will protect you with all I have." he whispers to the small bundle snuggled in his arms.  
  
Tears in his eyes King Vegeta begins to think of his own son *a child that had been taken by Freiza. How he and almost all of the Elite's went to Freiza's ship to free the young prince but were unsuccessful. They only ended up getting themselves captured. Freiza gave them to his sister as gifts. And since that day he and about a dozen of elites had wore the ki collars and served her, but now there was hope. In this little girl was the power to restart the whole empire with a fresh start.*  
  
"My son where ever you are I hope life is being good to you. I am sorry I failed you." sleepily says the tired king as he too drifts off to sleep.  
  
~Dream Ends~  
  
Celeste sits up in bed panting and sweating.  
  
"Did you have that dream again." worry in his voice as he sits up in the beds and looks at his girlfriend.  
  
"Yes but it was different, it wasn't as scary. It was soothing." pants Celeste as she reaches for a tissue on the night stand and wipes her brow of sweat.  
  
"Do you want to talk about?" he asks.  
  
Trunks looks at her with such concern in his bright blue eyes, notes that she doesn't have the same fear in her light blue eyes as she usually does after she has these dreams .He wraps his muscular arms around her slender waist and nuzzles his head into her neck. And smell the scent her lavender shampoo has left in her beautiful long blonde hair. Celeste tells him about the dream.  
  
"Wow, so you might have known my grandfather," with amazement in his voice.  
  
"Huh huh" she yawns and snuggles into his chest.  
  
Trunks: Let's go back to sleep." orders Trunks as he pulls her back. He lays her on his chest .He gives her a kiss. * I wonder if her dreams are real or just dreams*  
  
He wraps his arms and her and pulls her protectively tighter to his chest and they both peacefully fall back asleep. Not knowing some prying eyes were watching form outside the balcony.  
  
"Master will be quite pleased with that she has been found. The dark haired girl and the scared face man were right she is the one we have been looking for." As he flies off to tell his master of the good news.  
  
Please Review. Leave an email and I will notify of you when a new chapter is out. 


	2. Lemon between Trunks and Celeste

When The Past Meets the Future  
  
By: TrunksLady  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I make any money from it. So please don't sue me.  
  
*this* is thinking  
  
~this~ is telepathy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Trunks watches her while she sleeps; the mourning rays seemed to dance in her hair. Her luscious lips were slightly apart, he looks up and down her small form. She was small for a female barely over five feet. She has perfect round plump breasts; you could see them move up and down through the white sheets as she breathed. He grinned as he thought of her wearing nothing to bed, just as he did. He then took notice her slender legs and how he loved when they were wrapped around his waist. In his eyes she was perfect.  
  
When Celeste woke that mourning, she found Trunks was watching her. He had a mischievous smile. If you looked into his eyes you would have thought he was the cat that ate the canary.  
  
"How did you sleep after you had the dream."?  
  
"Like a baby." stretching to get her body woke up' "We are going to have to tell your father about these dreams I have been having."  
  
" I know, but not today we don't." as he licks his lips  
  
"And why not." she asks and grins knowing what he has planned for her.  
  
"I have other things planner to do on my day off then talk to my father I figure we won't be getting out of bed for awhile and when we do we are both going to have had a good workout." with a smirk on his face that just made him look even more sexy to her.  
  
Before Celeste knows what is happening Trunks is on top of her nibbling on her ear. He makes his way from her ear to her throat never once letting his lips leave her body. She pulls his face to hers and savagely attaches his lips to hers. A moan escapes her lips.  
  
INSERT LEMON  
  
He laid his head on her stomach and was just content to listen to her breathing. Trunks could feel the little ki of their child already forming in her wound. A small smile found it ways to his face, he looked up at her and in hers eyes he could she knew. He got up and pulled her up to him and wrapped his arms around waist as they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Please Review. Leave an email and I will notify of you when a new chapter is out. If you want the unedited version just email me at wildfire@cyberriver.net. 


	3. Baby and Meetings

When The Past Meets the Future  
  
By: TrunksLady  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I make any money from it. So please don't sue me.  
  
*this* is thinking  
  
~this~ is telepathy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Trunks woke that evening to an empty bed. He looked around the room but didn't see a sign of her anywhere.  
  
"I wonder what she has went and gotten into." with a frown on his face for having to wake up alone.  
  
He gets up off the king size bed reaches down to plush maroon carpet and grabs his black silk boxers. He puts them on and heads out the bedroom door in search of his lover. Trunks detects her ki in the kitchen.  
  
"Should have figured she would be eating she is eating for two now." grinning as his stomach begins to growl letting him know that he is also hungry.  
  
His face lit up at the thought a having a child, it would be a perfect of mix of each of them. He slowly and quietly floated down the stairs and made his way to the massive kitchen in her house. He could see her from the doorway of the kitchen. She was scrambling some eggs and frying some bacon. She was standing there in nothing but a short red robe that barley covered her perfect round rear.  
  
"He will be strong like his father. And look like his grandfather." as a grin comes to her face. She could sense Trunks when he first woke up.  
  
"Have another one of your visions." as he leans against the door frame.  
  
"Yes he will have your father's trademark flaming hair." she giggled as she remembers what he would look like.  
  
Trunks walks up behind and wraps his arms around her petite waist. He laid his head on her shoulders and took in her scent; it was a mixture of him, sweat and the sweet smelling lavender shampoo she used. ~I love when she leaves my scent on herself, it makes me want her again~  
  
She could feel the heat from his from his bare chest that was pressed up her back. His manly scent invaded her senses and made her want him right here and now in the middle of the kitchen. ~ I know that is why I didn't wash your scent off of me I also like they smell. My smell is also all over you~ she lowered the heat on the food and leaned into his embrace.  
  
"What else did you see in your vision." whispering seductively into her ear.  
  
Celeste began to sobbing and body shook violently with her sobs. He loosened his grip on her and turned her to face him. Trunks grasped her face lightly in his hands and lifted her face so she was looking at him. He gasped at what he saw in her eyes. Fear, he had never seen it in her eyes before, after one of her dreams but never like this. Her face was pale and clammy. He pulled her into his chest and let her cry till she was ready to tell him the rest of the vision. A few minutes later her crying had started to die down. She lifted her head and looked up at him. His blue eyes were so trusting, she felt safe in them.  
  
"Our son will be born a month early. Around the time a great evil will be here on Earth trying to destroy it." she cries as she relives what she saw. "But what really bothers me is that someone we all know summons the evil here."  
  
"Don't look so glum anything that comes to Earth will be defeated by my father, me, Goku, and the others. You know my father and Goku are the strongest in the universe." as he tries to console he weeping lover.  
  
Celeste still had tears in her blue eyes; she silently answers him no with the shaking of her head.  
  
"No Trunks, this one is stronger than two super saiyan 3 Goku's. I don't even think if all of you saiyan men combined all your strength somehow that it would be stronger enough." fear in her voice and in her eyes. her. She cringed at just the thought of this new evil.  
  
Trunks looked at her with disbelief; he couldn't imagine anything stronger than Goku and his father. It just wasn't possible.  
  
"Can you see who will betray us or who the evil presence will be." with hope in his voice that she would know who it was and they could get to them first before they could do any harm. It was hard to believe that someone that would betray them.  
  
"No but in time it may come clearer to me as time goes gone on."  
  
"We will have to get all of the Z Warriors together and tell them about this. We will need to prepare for what is coming."  
  
"I know. I will call momma ChiChi and papa Goku. And have them contact everyone and have them meet us somewhere. Where do you think we should all get together at?"  
  
Before Trunks could reply a voice called out and told them.  
  
"You should all meet at Dende's lookout." said a voice from out of nowhere.  
  
"King Kai is that you." Celeste looked around to see where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Yes Celeste it is." a muffled laugh could be heard  
  
"Why at the lookout." questioned Trunks  
  
"You will know when you all get there." and then he was gone.  
  
They decide to eat and then call to have them meet at the lookout. Celeste finishes making their late breakfast, and they sit at the table in silence. After they are done she goes to the phone and dials the number that has been he home since she came to Earth.  
  
"Hello" said ChiChi as she answered the phone at the Son residence.  
  
"Hello momma ChiChi."  
  
"How is my baby girl."?  
  
"I am fine. Where is papa Goku. Can I talk to him please."?  
  
"Sure hold on. "  
  
She could hear ChiChi screaming for Goku to come get the phone.  
  
"Hey Celeste what's up with my favorite girl" laughed Goku.  
  
"Not much, King Kai contacted me and said for us to get everyone together and meet at the look out as soon as possible." she could just picture him standing there with a big grin on his face and it made her smile.  
  
"Ok I will get everyone and meet you up there. Bye"  
  
"Bye papa Goku."  
  
She hung up and she and trunks went up stairs to get changed. She put on a baby blue tee and some cut off blue jeans shorts. And Trunks put on a pair on khaki pants and a white button up shirt. They then decided it would be better for Celeste to go on up to the lookout while Trunks goes and gets his dad, mom and sister.  
  
~~~~~~45 Minutes Later at the Lookout~~~~~~  
  
All of the Z warriors and Bulma and ChiChi had gathered up at the lookout. Goku walked up to Celeste and gave her a big hug. He sniffed of the air and grinned. He could smell and also sense that she was with child.  
  
"I know someone is going to be a mommy." screamed Goku with joy in his voice. * It seems just like yesterday when the Supreme Kai brought her to Earth and we adopted her. I can't believe it has been 19 years since she came into our lives. And now she is going to have a baby of her own now.*  
  
Everyone looked to see who he was talking about and seen that he was still holding Celeste. ChiChi, Videl and Bulma ran over to her and began talking about things she would need for the baby. Pan and Bra come over a few minutes later.  
  
"Who is the daddy or do you know." sarcastically asked Pan. She had an evil grin plastered to her face. She so badly wanted to hurt Celeste for being with Trunks. *I have loved him for as long as I can remember. And he will be mine someday just you wait and see* as she glared at her competition  
  
ChiChi and Videl both glared at Pan and was about to say something when they were interrupted. The two women knew Pan had been raised better than that.  
  
"The child is mine." yelled Trunks. Everyone turned to see a very irate demi saiyan glaring at Pan. Celeste pulled away from Goku and made her way to Trunks. She laid her hand on his arm.  
  
"Trunks let it go there is more important things right now. We need to find out why we were asked to come here." pleading him to forget what Pan had just said.  
  
As if on cue the Supreme Kai showed up.  
  
"I have called you all, there is a great evil on the way to Earth, it will be here in 8 months." he spoke above all of the murmuring. The Z warriors and others all got quiet when they heard something new was coming to threaten Earth their home.  
  
Everyone began murmuring, Trunks nudged Celeste in her side, telling her that she needs to tell them what she knows. She is hesitant to tell them, she doesn't want them worry that evil presence is stronger than Vegeta or Goku. The winds starts to blow, it blew her blonde waist length hair all around her. She cleared her throat hoping to gain their attention. As they all turned their attention to her, she looked at her feet.  
  
She was looked like a angel the way her hair was floating around her in the wind. She was quiet and gentle. Her heart was a big as any of theirs when it came to helping people. She may not be able to fight but she helped in other ways.  
  
"The evil being is going to be stronger than Vegeta and Goku together. It is like a evil none of you have ever seen. It gets stronger with battle." she whispered still looking at the ground. Afraid of what they would say to he.  
  
"How do you know this girl. What makes you think we will believe you." growls Vegeta as he shakes a fist in the air.  
  
"What she speaks is the truth. Celeste has the ability to see the future. She has many gifts that she has yet to find. She will be key in the battle to come it is important that you let nothing happen to her. I don't know why but I get the feeling she will make the difference in who wins. She will sees visions from time to time about what will happen the day the evil comes, so take heed to what she says."  
  
All stood there dumbfounded that someone with no ki at all could possibly have such a big role in their fight. Each wonder what she would be able to do. But they all knew that the Supreme Kai would not lie to them. So all they could do was protect her and trust in what she tells them.  
  
"How could she do anything she can't even protect herself, why are we to believe that she is going to be a turning point in the battle against this evil. I will protect her." sarcastically Yamacha stated as he licks his lips and looks at her with lust in his eyes. She shivered when he looked at her. She didn't like him. * She should have been my not that half breed's. I will have to show her that a human is better than a boy with alien blood.*  
  
Growling could be heard. Yamacha looked to see who it was coming from and it was from Piccolo and Trunks. Both leapt and was going to attack him but the Supreme Kai stepped in front of him.  
  
"Do not bother with him he is not worth the energy you would waste on him. Celeste has powers that even she knows nothing about, but in time she will begin to realize what they are and how to use them. But for now I suggest you all get home and start training it will be a long eight months. Dende and Piccolo, come with me I would like to speak to you alone. " ordered the supreme Kai as he looked them with a warning glance.  
  
Everyone left and went their separate ways, bent on training to save the planet their home from any thing that would come their way. Dende and Piccolo are both curious as to why the Supreme Kai wished to speak to them. They waited patiently as he walked to the edge of the lookout and stared downwards for a few minutes then proceed back to them.  
  
You are to tell no one what I am about to tell you. The little one named Pan and the scarred human Yamacha are up to no good. I do not know what it is but I can sense it. I want you two to keep your eyes open. I will be back before the eight months is over." with worry in his voice.  
  
And with that he took off into the sky for where no one knew. Dende and Piccolo just looked at each other and figured they had better do what he said.  
  
Please Review. Leave an email and I will notify of you when a new chapter is out. 


	4. Super Saiyan 3 Trunks

When The Past Meets the Future  
  
By: TrunksLady  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I make any money from it. So please don't sue me.  
  
*this* is thinking  
  
~this~ is telepathy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It has been four month since the Z Warriors were told of the evil coming to Earth. Each has been training in their own way. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo have been training in the mountains. Trunks and Vegeta have been training in the gravity room at 800 times the Earths gravity. Tein and Chaotzu have also been training in the mountains. And Krillin, 18 , and Yamacha have been training at Master Roshi's. Today the saiyans and the Namek decided to train together today in the desert.  
  
Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, Bra. Pan, and Celeste would get together almost everyday. They decided to go shopping for some baby things. The women gossiped, they told Celeste what it was like having a baby with saiyan blood. She was now months along and had a little mound from where she was showing. They were taking a break from shopping and were having lunch in a little pizza place in the mall.  
  
"I see you can still fit in your old cloths, just you wait when you get further along you will feel like you are the size of a house. You will get crankier. And cry at anything" joked ChiChi as she patted her daughters stomach. Celeste was wearing a gray baby tee with a silver heart in the middle and a pair of gray sorts.  
  
"Well I know when I was pregnant both times Vegeta got real frisky. And wanted it almost all of the time" laughed Bulma as she saw her daughter face turn red in embarrassment.  
  
ChiChi and Videl both shook their heads confirming that their mates were also that way when they were pregnant.  
  
"MOM!!!!!" screamed Bra and Pan as they hide their faces from the embarrassment of their mothers talking of their sex life.  
  
Everyone laughed. They hurried and ate what was left of pizzas and continue shopping. ChiChi and Bulma would have to be home soon to cook meals for their families. They finished shopping 45 minutes later and a couple of thousand dollars later.  
  
Between Bulma, ChiChi and Celeste there was three sets of baby furniture bought. One for each house of the grandparents house and then one for Celeste house.  
  
"Why don't you come over to the house, we can tell Trunks where you are." said ChiChi as they were walking out the doors. "Videl and Pan are coming over for dinner tonight why don't you."  
  
Videl and Pan nodded their head in agreement and waited for her answer.  
  
"Thanks mama ChiChi but I am making Trunks a special dinner tonight. Between all of the training and our works we don't get to see each other that much. So I am going to take advantage of what time I get." laughed Celeste as the other women shook their heads in agreement, each knowing how hard it is to get alone time with a saiyan male whether it be husband or father.  
  
Each went their separate ways.  
  
~~~~~~Master Roshi's~~~~~~  
  
Marron, Turtle, Oolong and Puar were watching Krillin and Yamacha spar against 18. She was getting the better of them. Master Roshi setting on the beach looking at some dirty magazines.  
  
" Come on guys I know you to can do better than this." laughed 18 as she punched Yamacha. And swat Krillin into the ocean.  
  
When Krillin hit the water he created a large wave that come up and soaked Master Roshi and his magazines. It washed all of his magazines into the ocean.  
  
" Hey you ruined my magazines" screamed Roshi as he stomped towards the sparing warriors. His glasses were on his face crooked, his face was red with anger. Clenched fists at his side.  
  
Yamacha, Krillin, and 18 were all laughing at how he looked like a red faced elf. Puar, Oolong, Turtle, and Marron all knew that this was not going to be good as they slowly back towards the other side of the little island hoping to get out of the way.  
  
" He looks so cute when he is mad. We should calling him Roshi the red faced Hermit." laughed 18 as held her stomach, it was now hurting from laughing so hard.  
  
Krillin and Yamacha just agreed with her and laughed harder along with her. Yamacha was laying on the ground pointing. And Krillin was holding on to the only palm tree on the island as support so he wouldn't fall.  
  
This just angered Roshi even more. He began to power up. They suddenly stopped laughing at looked at him with wide eyes. None had felt Roshi's power go up so high. They had to shield their eyes. His sudden burst of ki was causing sand to fly everywhere.  
  
When they were finally able to open there yes there before them was a very muscular Roshi. Fear was in their eyes. They didn't know what to expect from the mad perverted old man.  
  
" Hey man we were only joking. We didn't mean any harm." stammered out a very frightened Yamacha. As he inched he way to find some cover. " We will buy you some more magazines if you want."  
  
" KA.....MA......HA......MA.....HA...." screamed Master Roshi as he fired the wave attack at the three.  
  
Before they knew what happened they were hit by a Kamahamaha wave and sent flying into the ocean. It seems Roshi just put enough power in the attack to put them into the water not to hurt them. when all three came to the surface of the water there was Roshi back to normal, Turtle, Puar, Oolong and Marron laughing at them because they were all wet.  
  
" Hey 18 lets get them all wet " grins Krillin as he watches he beautiful 26 year old, blonde haired daughter as she laughed at them with the others at them being flung into the ocean.  
  
The three of them walked towards them with a evil grin on their faces.  
  
"Oh no, I wonder what they are thinking " silently asks Marron as her blue eyes sparkle in the sun.  
  
Her mother picks her up along with Oolong as Krillin get Roshi and Yamacha gets Puar and Turtle. They make a dash for the vast blue ocean and toss them. They play in the water the rest of the day. Having fun and making good memories. Each was thinking about what if the evil came how would it change their lives.  
  
~~~~~~Tein and Chaotzu~~~~~~  
  
Tein was practicing his targeting. he would have Chaotzu stand in front of a good size or or a small rock mountain and shoot all around him. He would shoot them so close at times that Chaotzu at times, that he about peed in his little pants.  
  
" Hey can we stop for today I tired" Stammered out a scared little Chaotzu.  
  
"Sure little Buddy, how about we go one home and take it easy for the rest of the day" grinning at his little friend. "I am sorry if I scared you."  
  
They both shot up in the air to go home a little capsule house on the other end of this island. As they touch down Chaotzu looked up at his three eyed friend and smiled.  
  
" Would you like me to make you something to eat." he asked.  
  
"Sure" replied Tein as they walked into the house and Chaotzu walked to the kitchen and he went to living room to watch some tv.  
  
Forty- five minutes later Chaotzu came thru the house with a couple of bowls of homemade vegetable soup in a tray. As walked into the room where his friend was he noticed him asleep.  
  
" I will just let you sleep" yawned Shuts as he sat the soup on the coffee table and crawled up into the chair on the other side of the room and fell right to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~The Saiyans and The Namek~~~~~~  
  
Goku and Vegeta fused and became Gojita. Trunks and Goten fused and formed Gotenks. Gojita fought Gohan. Gotenks fought Piccolo  
  
" Come on Gohan you can do better than this" screamed Gojita as he fired another blast at Gohan who barley seemed to be able to dodge it.  
  
Gotenks was giving Piccolo a hard time. He would faze in and out on him. He was barley able to keep up with him at times.  
  
They had fought like this most of the they would fuse fight for the 30 minutes they had while they were fused then fight for a couple of hours unfused. They had been fused this time for ten minutes when Piccolo decided that Gojita and Gotenks should fight each other.  
  
"Sure" they replied simutanlousy. And began to attack each other. As Piccolo and Gohan landed to the ground to watch them.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo were not able to keep up with them then. They just moved to fast for them to see.  
  
"Wow I didn't know they were that strong" awed by the strength. Piccolo just grunted.  
  
Neither was gaining any leverage. It seemed they were almost equal. Gojita a little stronger, but Gotenks was a little faster. They fought for almost twenty minutes when they decided to stop and rest and let the fusion come undone. When they landed each outfits was tattered and bloody.  
  
And with a blinding bright it was done. There before Piccolo and Gohan were not the two warriors but four. Each panted and wiped sweat from their brow and forehead.  
  
Goku went and sat by his oldest son along with Goten while Vegeta and Trunks stayed standing. Suddenly Trunks screamed and transformed. The more he screamed the more his power rose. The others watched in horror, not knowing what was going on with their young friend. When suddenly he stopped screaming and around him was a bright golden aura. They looked at him and he had transformed into Super Saiyan 3.  
  
"I have to get to her something is wrong." As he started to take off into the sky.  
  
"Who is alright, what are you talking about Trunks." asked Goku as he grabbed Trunks arm to keep him taking off before they could find out what was going on.  
  
"Celeste something has happened to her. One minute she was rambling on about things for the baby she bought and then she just screamed and nothing else." growled Trunks. As he tried to snatch his arm from Goku's grip but Goku had powered up to Super Saiyan 3 just to keep a hold of him.  
  
"Look Trunks I can instant transmission us there. We will make it faster." replied Goku. His naturally black and beautiful black eyes were now dull and dead at the thought of someone harming his daughter.  
  
Goku and Trunks both powered down. Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Vegeta also had frowns on their face. Each wonder who would attack a defenseless pregnant female. But each grabbed hold of Goku's left arm. And Goku held two fingers to his fore head and they left.  
  
~~~~~~Celeste House~~~~~~  
  
Celeste had just arrived home and was in what would be their childs room setting up the baby furniture.  
  
~Trunks you should see this stuff it is so adorable. Your Mom Even got stuff for her house to set up a nursery there for in case he stays the night there.~ she squealed as she put the mobile on the crib.  
  
~Really what color are we going to paint his room. I was thinking about pale yellow and on the wallpaper baby chicks and ducklings.~ as he and Goten unfused.  
  
~Mama ChiChi also got stuff for her house too. Ain't that cute now he can either stay at my parents house or yours and we be able to be alone.~ she smirks as she walks from the baby room to her and Trunks bedroom.  
  
As she walks in the door she is slammed into the wall and hit on the back of the head all she could was scream for help. She feel trunks rage and how he transformed into Super Saiyan 3 as everything around her turn black and she passed out.  
  
Goku and the others transport there immedialety. And gasped at what they saw. There she was blood covered her beautiful face, she was curled up in a ball in hopes it looked like to protect her child. Trunks ran to her body and picked her up and cradled her limp body to chest and howled in rage. As tears streamed down his perfectly chiseled face.  
  
Please Review. Leave an email and I will notify of you when a new chapter is out. 


End file.
